


A Present For You

by Judayre



Series: A Gift of All My Days [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sides and snips, more tags to be added later, the ring is quite bothersome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those bits of things that didn't actually make it into Life Debt but I wanted to write anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning Rings

**Author's Note:**

> You may all thank Lopfe for giving me my inspiration back for this story verse. I actually have few prompts for sides and bits to go here, so anything you want to see, please leave comments.
> 
> Also, this one might hint at a longer continuation, but don't hold me to it.

"Should we put it in the safe?"

Bilbo looked up in confusion and realized he had been playing with the ring he had found under the Misty Mountains. He looked at it a long moment, and put it back in his pocket. "I like to have it on me," he answered. "You never know when you might need it."

"You shouldn't need it here," Thorin frowned. "Erebor should be safe for you."

"It is!" Bilbo hastened to assure, reaching out to take one of Thorin's hands in his own. "But sometimes I just want to get away without being seen."

Thorin was quiet a moment, rubbing the back of Bilbo's hand with his thumb. "A ring of magic is a precious thing indeed, and not one to be used frivolously. The safe might be the best place for it."

It was in Bilbo's hand again, somehow; all the stranger for the fact that Thorin held his left hand which meant he had crossed his right hand across his body to find it. He looked at it and closed his hand around it. "I think I'd rather not."

"And isn't that the best reason to remove it from sight?" Thorin asked. 

Bilbo was tempted to be short with him, except if anyone knew the harsh reality of wanting without reason it was Thorin. He wavered, more so when Thorin lifted his hand and kissed the ring that sat on his fourth finger.

"I far prefer to see this ring on you," he said. In bending over Bilbo's hand, the chain on which his own ring hung slipped out the front of his shirt to swing between them. Knowing neither would fit, Thorin had chosen to hold Belladonna's ring so that Bilbo could wear Bungo's.

The attention made Bilbo smile and blush. He leaned down to nuzzle against Thorin, right hand loosening around the ring. "I think you're right," he said softly.

Hand in hand, they went to the safe in the wall of their room. It held things so precious they couldn't be out where others could see them for fear of theft or damage. Thorin held the door while Bilbo very carefully placed the ring inside. He shut the door of the safe, then turned to Bilbo with a smile that quickly faded.

In his hand, the Hobbit still held the ring. They both stared at it a moment, and Thorin opened the safe again. Sure enough, the ring wasn't where it had been placed a moment before. Bilbo laid it down again, and then backed up with his hands held together behind his back. Thorin made sure the ring was still sitting inside before locking the safe again.  
They checked Bilbo's hands and pockets before allowing themselves to be sure of their success.

"I think I should ask Gandalf for advice."


	2. Bofur's Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's family arrives from the Blue Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rikke and Riva are borrowed from cellotlix's [The Toymaker and the Widow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610827) with permission. I was reading it while first writing Life Debt, and it quickly became my head canon for Bofur. This bit had been in my head an awfully long time, because I wanted something to use to reassure myself that everything ends well.
> 
> The story is still going, and has taken a few departures from what I made up in my head around chapter 14 when I first came up with this (or possibly earlier than that). I still look forward to every update, it is excellent and well worth being everyone's Bofur head canon.

The caravan from the Blue Mountains had brought together many families, some of which had not seen each other since they lost Erebor. Amid the chaos of cheers, hugging, and welcome, few paid attention to a young girl throwing herself at one of the heroes who had retaken the mountain. And outside of the other heroes, none who noticed thought anything improper about the resounding kiss that greeted the girl's mother. She very properly fussed at him and reminded him they were in public, and that was the end of it as far as anyone not in the know was concerned.

Bofur managed, after a few hours, to get Thorin away from his newly arrived sister and lover. Rikke and Riva close at his side, they went to a private chamber. Thorin faced them, one brow cocked, although he had to have heard as much as everyone else when Bombur had started talking about what was none of his business.

The miner drew woman and girl to his sides and faced his king proudly. "You promised us our pick of the treasure. This is the only treasure I want."

Thorin looked at the trio a long moment, taking in the girl's breathless hope, Bofur's stubborn pride, and the woman's guarded and forced neutrality. "You have more than earned it," he said finally. And because he had been thinking about a situation much like this since the first he had heard their names uttered, he was able to continue before he completely lost their attention to one another.

"You know Dwarves only marry once," he said, earning a sharp glance from Bofur and a nod. "With everything here new, it is best not to worry people's sensibilities more than we must. Dwarves marry once. Even when there is another standing in at the wedding."

He watched as they tried to work out what he had told them. And he was glad it took them some time, really, because he had agonized over how to do it for months. The girl was the first to understand, and he saw realization dawn on her face. (Bifur had said she was a clever one, Bombur adding - as was typical - that she was too clever by half.)

"Papa!" she exclaimed, leaping once again into Bofur's arms.

Bofur opened his mouth as if to deny, and then his eyes widened in wonder as he realized that she was right, and Thorin had, with a word, given them the right to claim that they had always been married. If Bofur had not been able to make the wedding - hadn't actually known Rikke until years after she was made a widow - that did not matter. Someone had been there for him, and a stand-in was all that man had been.

The look of awed gratitude Bofur turned on Thorin as he hugged his daughter close would have assured the king he had made the right decision, had he not had that assurance on seeing the way they looked at and touched one another. He nodded to them as they turned to take their leave, wound together like a single being with three heads and six legs.

Bofur turned at the door, calling "Thorin, my wife is a skilled smith."

"As is my sister," Thorin answered. "I am glad we are somewhere their gifts will not be neglected."

At that, Rikke's face blazed into joy that was all the brighter for being new. Thorin watched them walk away with a smile, and went to join his own reunited family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of this head canon but not quite able to get in here, Bilbo made friends with Rikke and Riva (mostly Riva) on the way east to Erebor. She listened to his stories and then told him Bofur would have told them better. Rikke was scandalized that her own daughter would talk to the king's lover that way, but Bilbo just laughed and agreed that he would. And then told stories specifically about what a hero Bofur was just to see Rikke blush. Which she did. A little. Because she missed him.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Azanulbizar, Thorin needs Dwalin to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! This isn't dead! I have about 4 more prompts here, so if there's anything you'd like to see, just drop a line.

"Enough!"

Thorin looked up to see Dwalin in the doorway of his tent.

"Enough!" he repeated. "Your sister is worried sick about you, your people need you, and you do nothing but sit in here and mourn. It has been long enough. You are needed, and you have to come back."

"I cannot," Thorin answered calmly.

"Cannot?" Dwalin repeated in a roar. He marched closer, looming over Thorin, who just looked up at him, still calm and level. "You do nothing but wallow in self pity! Our king, your grandfather is dead. Your brother is dead. You have every right to mourn, but you take it to extremes! My father is dead as well. The one who was closest is Balin's heart is dead. Everyone has lost! Our dead are beyond the count of grief. You are not alone, and yet you insist you are different than the rest of us!"

"I am," Thorin stated. "If Arom had been anyone else, his loss wouldn't touch you. We're you not Fundin's son, his death would not cause you grief. But every loss touches me. I am pulled to pieces in a way you can never understand."

"Never understand!? Here you go again! What makes you different than the rest of us commoners? How do you think I feel after all of this?"

Thorin looked up at his cousin, still seeming unperturbed by his menacing stature. "You are angry," he said, voice even but compassionate. "Angry at the Orcs who stole your father, at yourself for not protecting him, and even at him for dying. You are angry at yourself for still living, and angry at yourself because you are relieved it was your father who died and not you. You grieve mightily for him, of course. Fundin was a good man, a great warrior, a loving kinsman. You are glad beyond belief that Balin still lives. You wonder how food can taste as wonderful as it does when so many are unable to taste it. The sunrise seems amazing and as though you never saw nor appreciated it before. You cannot understand where all of these feelings come from, do not understand how they can all fit in your body, will never be able to reconcile all of them."

Dwalin let out a long breath and crouched down to be on a level with Thorin. The prince saw how his friend's expression wavered. "Then why will you not let us help you?" he asked in despair.

"That is how _you_ feel, Dwalin," Thorin said softly. "Likely how Balin feels. And everyone else."

"And how do you feel?" Dwalin asked, leaning closer.

"I feel nothing," Thorin answered in the same even tone he had started in, leaning his head against Dwalin's. "I cannot face my sister like this, nor my people. You overflow with feelings you cannot hope to understand the half of. I am empty. There is nothing left of me. I have nothing to give."

Dwalin put strong hands on Thorin's shoulders. "That is not true," he said. "You have much to give. And if you are empty, let me fill you."

A touch of humor entered Thorin's eyes. "And how did you think to fill me?" he asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Dwalin answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the two have a purely physical relationship for several years. It is not the only thing that pulls Thorin out of his depression, but it certainly helps. Dwalin refuses to let Thorin silently fade away. He makes him talk, works with him, spars with him, and sometimes buggers him senseless. For the other part, it gives Dwalin a sense of purpose. Here is a part of the tragedy that he can fix, and that helps him to be able to still feel like life has some meaning and that he has some control.
> 
> ... Okay, it's not purely physical. However, they were never in love, so the screwing part is purely physical. They are good friends, and care for each other, but they never intended to start a lifelong commitment to each other.
> 
> Once they have both had the time they need for grief, they stop quite easily. Dwalin, in the time between this and the Quest, had several lovers. Thorin had none, because he was too busy with the affairs of his people to worry about the affairs of his... affairs. So to speak.


End file.
